300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuki Asuna
'Abilities' ---- Senkou (The Flash) Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Asuna obtains 20% bonus Attack Speed. Each of Asuna's skills that hits on a target, increasing 10% bonus Attack Speed for 6 seconds, stacking up to 6 stacks (60%). 'Baka Couple *Condition - 'This hidden effect appears only when there is Kirito within the same team. *Hidden Effect - ''Those idiot lovers finally get married, ~Congratulation~Congratulation! Attack Damage increased by 1. ---- Quadruple Pain Q Cost: ''- Cooldown: '20 / 19 / 18 / 17 / 16 seconds *Active - 'Asuna lungs herself toward the target enemy unit, dealing 20/35/50/65/80 + AD physical damage to the target and increasing Asuna's Tenacity by 20 for 3 seconds. Asuna can cast this skill again within 4 seconds for 3 more times, for a total of 4 times within 12 seconds. Asuna can stack Tenacity from this skill up to 4 times (80 Tenacity). After the effect of this skill ends, this skill reduces its own Cooldown for the next cast by 3 seconds for each unused semi-cast, up to 9 seconds as a reduction for 3 unused semi-casts. ---- 'Starry Tear W ''Cost:'' ''- 'Cooldown: '''5 seconds *Active - 'Asuna rapidly thrusts her rapier in a cursor direction, dealing 88/144/200/256/312 + Bonus AD physical damage to a maximum of 5 enemy units within the area and reducing their Armor by 10%/15%/20%/25%/30% for 3 seconds. This skill deals 9.25% less damage to all enemies hit and reduces its cooldown by 0.5 seconds for each subsequent target hit (at most 37% less damage and a 4 second cooldown reduction). ---- 'Fairy Dance - Standby E ''Cost:'' ''- 'Cooldown: '''12 seconds *Passive - 'Each cast of 'Quadruple Pain Q, ''Starry Tear W'' or ''Final Strike R'' applies a buff effect to all nearby allied heroes around herself. The buff effect depends on the skill that is cast by Asuna as follows: **Quadruple Pain Q' - Increases 2%/3%/4%/5%/6% bonus Movement Speed for 6 seconds, stacking up to 4 times. **Starry Tear W'' - Increases 2/4/6/8/10 bonus Armor for 6 seconds, stacking up to 4 times. **''Final Strike R'' - Heals of Final Strike's damage Health to Asuna. *''Passive - ''Each buff or heal effects from this skill that Asuna applies to herself or an allied hero, she gains a stack on herself that can stack up to 10 stacks. When Asuna has a total of 10 stacks, she automatically consumes all stacks to gain the ability to use Fairy Dance - Active E once. Fairy Dance - Active E Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Available only while Asuna has a fully stacked Fairy Dance - Standby E' *Active - ''Asuna gains 40%/45%/50%/55%/60% bonus Attack Speed and 25% bonus Movement Speed for 6 seconds. ---- Mother's Rosario R Cost: ''- Cooldown: '32 seconds *Active 1st Cast - 'Inherited the '''Original Sword Skill' from Zekken (Absolute Sword). Asuna enters the Mother's Rosario state to perform the 11-hit Original Sword Skill for 15 seconds. During the duration, each of Asuna's skills or basic attacks that hits on an enemy unit will deal 30/60/90 + AD bonus true damage to the target. When this skill deals its damage for a total of 11 times, Asuna will remove the Mother's Rosario state and she can use Final Strike R once within 9 seconds. Final Strike R Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Active 2nd Cast - 'Asuna performs her final combo by charging toward the target enemy, dealing 100/200/300 + AD true damage to the target and all enemy units she passes through. ---- 'Skins''' ---- Category:Heroes